Descending to the Fallen
by kp1314
Summary: This is a angel PruMano (prussia romano) story. Romano a Descending angel, not yet Fallen, has been sent to earth to accomplish his mission and to become a pure angel. But when he makes his way down to the place he had once hated he comes across a certain Fallen angel. rated M for the vulgar mouth that Romano owns and some slight yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys first actual chapter story!I plan to make it really good for you guys, oh yeah this is basically PruMano, with slight GerIta, UkUs etc etc. So enjoy!**

_Up in the heavens is where the angels lay, singing, laughing and always protecting mankind from the evils of Earth. Many times does an angel come down from heaven to protect a human containing angel innocence, angelic blood. These humans suffer the most and rarely make it past the age of eighteen, thus many angels are pure and innocent. Although occasionally that human contains impure thoughts, although it is acceptable to have them, it is against the laws of heaven to act upon them. Those who do are called "the Descending" they slowly fall from heavens' grace and become "Fallen". The Descending angel's wings start to smolder and turn black starting at the shoulder blade making its way to the tip. Once a Descending angel's wings become fully black, the angel becomes "Fallen". Every Descending angel has a chance to redeem themselves through works of a guardian angel._

The pain, a series of searing, burning feeling that is slowly crawling up from the arch of my wings. I am slowly descending. Well like I give a fuck! That tomato bastard was asking for it! He's about as pure as a demon and I kinda want to keep my virginity. Wait, fuck! I didn't mean that, shit. Fine, I Lovino Vargas am a virgin! I am only a third year angel so what do you expect. Now, an angel can have sex, it's not forbidden although I'm guessing doing that kinky shit is though. It's against the rules to use violence and such, although I don't see the wrong in taking out my hand gun and shooting the bastard in the shoulder. But apparently it is and that's the reason why I became "Descending", like I care! All I care about is that my fratello will get taken advantage of, he is a hatchling after all. When I say hatchling I don't mean like out of an egg or any of that shit, he's a first year angel. All us angels, or may I just say angels, are "hatched". When we die we become angels, and we stay the age we died at. My poor, pathetic fratello died at age 16 and I died at 19.

Yeah yeah, poor kids. Not really, our grandpa was fucking rich! Of course he favored my younger fratello cause he looks more like him. I got nothing, only food and shelter. And then, the fucking heavens gave me the Tomato Bastard for a guardian. Fucking Antonio wouldn't leave me alone! I ran away from my grandpa and Antonio at about age 15 and became one hell of a mafia leader. I think you can get how I died, in case your retarded I'll tell you. I was doing my normal shit when suddenly my second in command shot me in the shoulder, of course I shot back and hit him but not nearly close enough to kill. Then my whole fucking group turned on me, I'll just say it was a gruesome sight. I won't lie, I was happy they ended it for me, my life was worthless. My fratello died when my gang went over to my grandpa's house searching for his wealth.

"Gah my shoulder!" I cried as I walked back to my small house. _Same as in life._ My fratello shares a house with that potato loving bastard Ludwig. _Like I care._ I quickly surveyed the front of my house looking for Antonio, he would use my weakness to his advantage. As much as I love the Spanish, I would like to keep my virginity to myself, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna let him take it. Clutching my left shoulder, I ran to the front door while I fumble with my keys. Suddenly a figure appeared behind me. _Shit._

"Lovi, you won't escape me this time!" Antonio called out from behind me. Sadly, I knew he was right. In my current condition I couldn't do shit. He's the reason I'm like this, damn bastard. Within seconds I was trapped underneath the Spanish angel. "You know it's not nice to run from your friends." He said with a smirk. This smirk was the worst of them all, Antonio is usually happy and sickening cheerful, but this smirk hide the darkness of his mind. It practically showed you what he planned to do.

Despite my fear I had to stay strong. "You, tomato bastard, are not my friend! Cause of you, I'm becoming "Descending" and I'll tell you they don't lie when they say "It burns like Hell fire"! And now I can't do anything!" I Added as much venom as I could to every word.

"Tsk tsk," Antonio mocked, "I did nothing you're the one who shot me." Antonio's face drew closer and closer to mine to the point where one wrong move and we would have kissed. "Anyway," Antonio pulled his face away, "I'm here to bring you this." With that he took a gold trimmed envelope out of his satchel,_ man purse_. I quickly snatch it from him and turn back to my door.

"…Thanks…." I quickly turned the knob to my front door and walk in before slamming it back in Antonio's face. I swiftly look over the envelope, just like I thought my new _guardian_ mission. Cause I did soooo well on the last one. I open it and read the message.

_Dear Lovino Vargas,_

_ You have been sent to protect ten year old, Peter Kirkland. It is expected of you to keep him out of harm's way and out of the hands of fallen angels and demons. He is, as all angelic holders, very special and important to our society. If you succeed in your mission, your "descending" title will be revoked and your wings restored. If you are to fail, your wings will completely blacken and you shall be cast from the heavens and become "Fallen". You've screwed up too many times for us to allow one more, you will have a whole year to protect him. Good luck._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Arthur Kirkland_

Of course, the limey bastard's precious little brother is my kid. Why don't they just send me down already, they know I'll fail. If anything I might mess the kid up even more then he already is. Oh well orders are orders and if I fail at least the pain will go away. I gather my things for the mission and first head to fratello's house, if I'm lucky the potato bastard will be gone.


	2. Chapter 2

** Please read the Author's Note at the end. Danke!**

Yep, no such luck. I ring the doorbell and take the back pack off my shoulders cause it hurt my wings. Suddenly the door swings open and the damn blonde angel was the one to open the door.

"Uh hello Lovino." Ludwig said in his always serious voice.

"Hey potato bastard is my fratello home?" I said while I started to shuffle around the front porch.

"Yes, Feliciano! Your bruder's here!" The German angel's voice boomed through the house.

"~Ve, alright Ludwig!" Out of nowhere my younger brother appeared in front of his blonde partner. "What's up Lovi?" His stupid grin never leaving his face.

"I came by to say good bye," I said quickly.

Suddenly Feli's stupid grin fell into a sad frown. "Don't tell me they are making you "Fallen"." Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "Please tell me they aren't!"

Lovino almost stumbled backwards from the sudden force in his younger brother's words.

"W-What no! I'm not "Fallen" yet, I just came by to say good bye cause I'm going on a mission." Lovino rolled his eyes and walked over to his fratello and gave him a hug. "Don't cry you look like an idiot when you do," a fake smiled tugged on Lovino's face trying to help calm down his fratello.

"~Ve, good I'd miss you!" Feli returned the hug and waved goodbye as his brother walked away.

_Why is he so fucking cheery all the time? _Lovino made his way to the grand palace of the heavens. There Arthur decided the guardians, the descending, and the fallen. Arthur was, in a way the king of the heavens. He also bound or married two angels into a partnership. Unlike humans angels can have hetero or homosexual relationships and aren't judged for it. Ever since they sent me Antonio, he has been trying to claim me as his partner which sucks for him because both people have to agree. Arthur himself had a partner, Alfred, which many referred to as _Arthur's queen_. Lovino made his way up the many steps to the grand front entrance of the palace.

" Hey Matthias and hey Berwald!" Lovino said as he passed the two very familiar guards. Lovino had been here nine different times and each time the blackness and the pain grew farther up his wings. Today was his tenth and final time; his wings were left with only a small portion was white on the tip of them. He swiftly walked into the giant front foyer and made his way to the throne room, where Arthur usually was. As he walked by he was greeted with looks of disdain, sorrow, and pity nothing he wasn't used to already.

Before Lovino could even knock on the door leading to the grand throne room he heard the British man call out to him.

"Mr. Vargas, I know that you're out there! Come in no need to waste either of our time." Arthur called sternly yet calmly. Lovino entered the room like he would his own home. He was much like that one kid who lived at the principal's office, he knew every sculpture, every painting, even every face Arthur made without even looking. For the past year or so this was his home.

"Ciao, scone bastard!" Romano said with his normal pissed off face.

"Don't refer to me as such!" The Brit's eyebrows furrowed creating one giant bush of eyebrows above his eyes. Arthur regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Anyways are you prepared for your mission?"

"Well if I wasn't why would I be here?" Lovino said cockily, "Cause as much as _love_ hanging around here, I like sleeping and eating way better." Lovino released his breath in an annoyed sigh and started to smirk once Arthur began to get aggravated.

"Fine I see your point, I'll send for Feliks to.. no wait," Arthur's frown turned upwards in a sadistic grin. "I'll call for Antonio." Without a reply from the Italian angel, Arthur clapped his hands and Antonio was by Lovino's side. "Ah perfect. Now Antonio you are to take Lovino down to Earth for him to begin his mission and Lovino," Arthur turned around to leave, "Remember you have one year." Arthur left the room and it became silent.

"Touch me bastard and I'll shoot you somewhere where it'll hurt." Lovino snapped as he fluttered his sore wings getting them ready to fly.

"Si, si, I won't touch you mi tomate!" Antonio said in his normal cheery voice. "Oh, when you're down there say hola to my amigo Francis. Be careful though because he happens to be French." At those last words a small bit of Antonio's darkness filled them. Lovino nodded and began to walk towards the edge. The two walked to the edge of the heavens and got ready to fly down to earth. Antonio jumped over the edge and quickly flapped his wings and flew over to Lovino.

"Coming Lovi?"

"Yeah it just hurts to move my wings." He quickly fluttered his almost black wings and decided they would be ok to fly with. Lovino jumped over the edge and opened his wings to avoid getting his face ripped off by the opposing force. He didn't flap his wings or try to level himself, he just lay on his stomach, eyes closed, wings out, _falling._

_ The air feels so nice, I feel weightless. I wonder if that damn bastard is freaking out yet, I can just imagine the look on his face, heh. Stupid bastard, I hope he freaks out and dies from a heart attack. Heh. _Lovino decided he had given Antonio enough time to freak out, so I quickly leveled himself and flapped my sore wings. Just like he expected Antonio was at his side within seconds.

"Lovino! Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself? Don't ever do that again!" Antonio continued to speak in both Spanish and English making it a giant jumble of words.

"Yes, no, and I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" Lovino shrugged off his embrace and began to descend down to Earth, slower this time. It seemed like forever but they finally reached the halfway point, this was where Antonio had to stop,_ thank god!_

"Ok Lovi, remember what I said, find Francis, protect the boy and please come back with white wings." Antonio pulled the reluctant boy into another hug with tears flowing freely from his eyes. Antonio sadly pulled away and flew back to the heavens.

"…Fine…" Lovino looked down from where he was standing and saw a thick grey fog. _Yep, I am in London alright._ Lovino walked into a spare room, a dressing room so to speak, and dressed himself like a human. He hid his wings from sight with magic, which stung beyond belief. The young Italian pulled on jeans, a plain light brown t-shirt and shrugged a dark brown leather coat, Italian leather, and walked out of the room spreading his wings once more.

"Well here goes nothing!" He jumped off the cloud and began to fly closer to Earth, trying to find a building or a place with no humans. He neared the surface and could smell the pollutants and the grime of London. He found a perch within ten feet of an empty open field, but before he could land he was hit by an opposing force and was pushed to the hard concrete. His conciseness slowly slipped from him and before he succumbed to the darkness, he saw a mess of black feathers and glowing scarlet eyes.

"Mein Gott!"

**~(A/N)~ Ok so let's play a game. I will post/ update a new chapter when i get 2 reviews. Oh and yes I do have the next chapter written so... yeah. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** ~KP1314**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read the ~(A/N)~ at the bottom**

Lovino woke up in a dim light space with a heavy mist surrounding him. His left wing was throbbing in pain but all of it subsided when he noticed there was another angel in the room.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Lovino screamed trying to hide his fear. But his words never left his mouth. The words resounded all throughout his mind, echoing, drilling into his mind. _Shit not this again! Which one did I last leave off at? Four? Five? Shit! _Lovino tried to cover his eyes and ears but his limbs wouldn't correspond. _No! no no no no no! _Lovino watched as the dark figure moved closer to him.

"Luciano? Come on you know we shouldn't be hear." Lovino watched as his past self walked passed him and to the younger Italian boy.

_Shit, Luciano, number 5. My worst failure yet._

"But-a Lovino I have-a you to protect me!" The six year old Italian boy said before giggling and running off again.

"I know, but we shouldn't be here, let's go home we can eat tomatoes or make pasta or something." Lovino said as he flew towards the young boy. His wings were half black and half white. Each part of his black wings were a reminder of his past failures at protecting an angelic holder.

Lovino sat there, his body still yet he was rushed to the next scene of his past incident. _Please! Stop! I can't handle it!_

"Lovino! Help!" Luciano screamed as he tried to run from the pack of glowing eyes behind him. Demons, a whole pack of them, all after the poor boys blood, nothing attracted demons poor than angelic blood.

Lovino stopped midair as he saw the boy running towards him. He had left his weapon at Luciano's home, the one time he actually needed it. Luciano jumped into Lovino's arms, clawing for a hold on the angel, screaming for him to fly, to protect him. And what did he do? He just kept hovering over that one spot, frozen.

_Please stop, I beg you!_

"Lovino!" Before Luciano could scream again the head of the pack grabbed him from his guardian angel.

"Thanks for the meal, you did good, da?" The violet eyed demon called as he walked back to Lovino as he made his way back to his pack. A limp Italian boy in his arms, and a frozen angel in the air, and Lovino watched himself do nothing to save the boy, not one damn thing.

_Please, stop it I've already experienced this hell before! Why make me suffer again? _Lovino wanted to curl up into a ball, he wanted to slap his past self for being an idiot, most of all he wanted to leave. His wings began to throb again, but not from the smoldering black creeping up his wing. This time it was a sharp pain much different from the others he had experienced.

_"Crap, shit shit shit! Please tell me you're dead, wake up idiot!" _A sudden voice entered the dim space. The lights got brighter, the mist cleared and suddenly Lovino's eyes fluttered open.

"Mein Gott, you're alive!" A heavy German exclaimed. "The awesome me thought I had killed you!" Lovino looked to inspect his assailant and saw bright crimson eyes surrounded by a pale face topped with pure white hair.

"You bastard!" Lovino screamed. "You almost killed me!" Lovino began to swing at his assailant and stopped suddenly when the sharp pain in his left wing returned. "ahhhh, fuck."

The albino smirked and stooped down to see Lovino's face. "What's wrong? Can't handle all my Awesomeness? Kesesese…." Lovino glared at the crimson eyed man.

"No! But thanks to you and your "Awesomeness" I think my wings broken." Lovino tried to stand only to fall back down. The albino quickly moved to grab Lovino before he hit the ground.

"Tsk tsk, what a shame. Now I have to take care of you because of what I did." He pretended to pout.

"Wha-what? Why?" Lovino stammered. He had only just met the man and now the same man says he has to take care of him.

The albino man sighed. "Cause I made a promise to my little brother that I would take care of the things I break." He quickly added a wink, which shocked the young angel.

"Well in that case… put me down you bastard!" The albino lifted the Italian, bridal style.

"No, I will not put you down. Now does my victim have a name?" The albino smirked as he walked carrying Lovino.

"I'm Lovino Vargas," Lovino sighed admitting defeat, "How about you, albino bastard?"

"I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" The albino said.

_ Beilschmidt? Why does that sound familiar?_

"So are you "Fallen"?" Gilbert asked.

"No! I am not "Fallen"! Or at least not yet." Lovino tried to keep a straight and serious face but started to crack when the albino looked at him with complete pity. "Uh how about you? You "Fallen" or are you just out here hitting other angels out of the sky?"

"Kesesese, yeah I'm fallen. And I don't make it a habit smacking people down with my Awesomeness!" Gilbert started to fist pump the air but quickly stopped when Lovino hissed in pain.

"We should get that fixed, so you can stop being a bitch, it kills my Awesomeness."

"Well you can shove your "Awesomeness" right up your ass! I am not bitching about anything!" Lovino turned red with anger, the exact shade of a ripe tomato, and crossed his arms. Gilbert noticed his child antics and couldn't help but feel an attraction to him. He had most definitely seen him before, sometime in the past, maybe when he was still a holder? Gilbert's thoughts jumbled together and started to hurt his head.

"Food damn it! Feed me food!" Gilbert snapped back into reality when the Italian in his arms started to complain.

"If you don't stop complaining I won't feed you at all!"

"Then feed me already you bastard!" Lovino screamed and the people around them stopped and stared at the two. Somewhere along the way the two had gotten rid of their wings, which was good because it would have added more shit to explain.

Gilbert clenched his teeth and started to growl in a low tone. "If I feed you will you shut the hell up?" Lovino nodded rapidly as his stomach began to growl.

"Si, but it better be some good Italian food not any of your god damn German shit!"

**Ok two things. One, thank you to all my lovelys for leaving reviews, I noticed about the whole point of view thing and i hope to fix that. Two, ok so since 2 reviews flew by i'm making it 3 ****new**** reviews. Thanks again to all the lovelys!**

**~kp1314**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I apologize for the delay of the chapter my computer was being stupid. Thanks for the patience much appreciated.**

Gilbert smiled slightly and began to walk down a road with tall apartment buildings. They weren't nice at all, they were barely livable. The buildings were five stories tall and made of rotting lumber and chipping bricks.

"Uh Gilbert? Where are we?" Lovino asked as he nervously glanced around, avoiding eye contact with the residents.

"Well to most, this is the London Ghetto. For the rest, this is home." Gilbert smiled to a small family as he walked up the flight of stairs.

"Really? Wow, and I thought I had it bad." Lovino subconsciously nestled into Gilbert's chest which made Gilbert's already fast beating heart skip a beat. Lovino listened to the other's heart like a young child would with their mother, and instantly began to relax. All memory of his past failures, his recurring nightmares, and his throbbing wings fled from his mind, and in its place sat the steady beating of his holder's heart.

_No wait! That's weird, no creepy! Why would that bastard start to calm me down? I mean he's the reason why I'm like this! The bastard hit me out of the air! Yet... no! No, no, no!_

Lovino began to fall into a peaceful slumber when Gilbert shifted him to grap his house keys.

"Kesese, you falling for my awesomeness yet?" Gilbert began to laugh at his own joke as he unlocked the front door.

"No, I'm not falling for your 'awesomeness'." Lovino jumped out of Gilbert's arms and walked through the door into the quaint apartment. The room opened up into a spacious living room, which then branched off into three different rooms with closed doors. Lovino walked around the room inspecting different pictures and the surprisingly big tv. As he passed by a picture he noticed a familiar face. He saw Gilbert, wearing a black t-shirt that said, 'big brother', standing next to a familiar blonde hair, blue eyed angel wearing the same black t-shirt that said,'little brother'.

"Y-your the potato bastard's fratello?!" Lovino asked shocked to see the blonde smile.

"Who?" Gilbert asked as he pulled pasta noodles out of his pantry.

"Ludwig." Lovino shuddered at the name.

"Ah yeah I am. Why is there something wrong with that?"

"That bastard stole my fratello away from me!" Lovino exploded at the German.

"Why would he do that?! More importantly how?" Gilbert tried to contain his anger at the Italian.

Lovino went silent, for some reason he felt guilty for what he said. "It was supposed to be me." Lovino said quietly, barely audible. "I should have been the one who Feliciano chose to go to." Lovino could feel the tears form in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't help it though, the feeling of abandonment had followed him from his human years.

Gilbert had heard what he had said but decided to let it go. "So pasta good?"

"Si," Lovino got off the ground and made his way to the kitchen. "But I'm not letting a German cook me Italian food." Lovino grabbed the pasta from Gilbert and began to navigate the kitchen as if it was his own.

"I'm actually Prussian." Gilbert said as he moved out of the Italian's way.

"Prussian? That's not even a country anymore." Lovino looked up from his work to see a hurt albino. "Shit, I didn't mean to be mean it's just-" Lovino was quieted when the fallen angel put a finger up to his lips.

"Quiet!" Gilbert whisper yelled. "The damn demon is back!" Gilbert swiftly hide Lovino out of sight and hide himself in plain sight.

"Gilbert, I know you're in there so save me the trouble of breaking down the door." A thick French accent said casually.

"Nope, I'm not home!" Gilbert replied sarcastically which earned a facepalm from Lovino.

"I get the feeling you like me breaking down the door." The Frenchman said.

"Not really it's a pain in the ass to pick up."

"Then let me in!" Gilbert got up and opened the door. Instead of socking him in the face, like Lovino expected Gilbert to do, Gilbert gave the mysterious Frenchman a hug.

Lovino was confused and decided against hiding anymore. Lovino crawled out of the cabinets and continued to make the pasta.

"Ohonhonhon. It appears you have gained another play thing." The Frenchman said as he looked over Lovino like one would with a new dog.

"Francis! Stop manhandling my guest!" Gilbert screamed slightly annoyed, and a

little jealous. Gilbert advanced at his friend causing Francis to take a step back, causing the Italian in his hands to slip onto the floor. Lovino crawled over to Gilbert by instinct; he wanted to get away from the French pervert. He scrambled off the ground and clung to Gilbert like a young child, causing the Prussian to blush.

"Mon ami, I was just toying with you." Francis looked away as if he was bored with a game unknown to the others.

"Francis? I thought you were a Fallen angel?" Lovino asked from behind Gilbert.

"Oui, I am, see?" Francis unfolded his wings to show the younger angel his full black, feathery wings.

"Oh I see, how did you become Fallen?" Lovino asked as he slowly left Gilbert's protective atmosphere to finish cooking.

"Long story short, I succeeded at getting Angelterre into my bed…. Using a bit of force." Francis said as he drew closer to the kitchen. Gilbert quickly cut him off from entering the kitchen and began to laugh.

"kesese, sure only a little force." Gilbert smirked. "You aren't fooling anyone, we all saw you tie him up and drag him to your place." Gilbert smirked as he watched Francis admit defeat.

"Oui, I know." Francis shuffled over to the couch and flopped onto it with his wings fully spread. Lovino began to noticed the sharp pains rising through his wings and winced in pain, causing Gilbert to frown.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert quickly rushed to Lovino's side.

"Well you bastard, remember that wing you broke? Well it hurts like hell cause you haven't fixed it yet!" Lovino threw the pasta into a strainer and marched into the living room plopping down onto a couch adjacent to Francis. "Fix it!"

Gilbert quickly walked into the living room and knelt down next to the fuming Italian.

"Ok, but first take off your shirt and spread your wings out." Lovino looked up at the Prussian with wide eyes.

"W-What?!" Lovino said scared and a little….excited? _No! why would I be excited over him seeing me shirtless? Well I'm not! Maybe? No! _"Why do I need to do that you bastard!"

Gilbert laughed at the younger angel's childish antics. "To treat your broken wing. Now take off the shirt before I do it myself." Gilbert smirked at the thought of it.

"Fine!" Lovino slowly took off his plain t-shirt and cringed in pain every once in a while. Gilbert tried not to stare as the Italian took off his shirt. "Ok, now fix it! Oh and touch me for any reason besides wing fixing, I'll castrate you with a butter knife." Lovino smiled innocently and stretched his almost black wings.

Gilbert took a step back and smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it." Gilbert motioned for Lovino to sit down. "Now it won't immediately get fixed it should take about a month? Yeah that sounds right, oh and it's going to hurt… a lot." Gilbert smiled once more before sitting behind Lovino. "Ready?"

"Get it over with you albino bastard!" Lovino grimaced as his wing began to throb.

"Alright then, let the Awesome me take care of it!

**ok it's summer Where I'm at so if I don't get 3 new reviews after each chapter ill update every other Tuesday. Thanks again for the patience!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert began to run his fingers across the younger angel's back were tan skin met blackened feathers. Lovino shuddered slightly and mentally slapped himself for reacting like that. Gilbert stood up and walked across to the bookshelf in his living room and pulled out a notebook.

"What the hell is that?" Lovino asked, trying to avoid getting up.

"This is my spell book that should have the thing to fix your wing." Gilbert shook the notebook In Lovino's face as he passed him.

"That's a notebook! It's more of a diary than a spellbook! What am I even doing here? I have a kid that I need to protect, well try at least." Lovino dropped his head as the memories of the other nine children passed through his head.

"What do you mean try, mon ami?" Francis said as Gilbert sat back down.

"Well take a look at my fucking wings! Do they look like a first time offender?! This is my tenth and final time to try and fix this mess!" Lovino fought the tears as he screamed at the fallen angel.

"My apologies then, may I ask what brought you here the first time?" Gilbert took this opportunity to start working on the broken wing.

"Heh, well you can thank your friend Antonio for that." Lovino grimaced as his wing was examined.

"Antonio? How did he send you here?" Both of the fallen angels looked at each other and then to the Italian.

"Well you see, when I was human, Antonio was my Guardian. When I became an angel, he called dibs on me as his partner. Well a partnership has to have both sides agree, I don't like him like that. One day, I was walking home and he cornered me, and tried to rape me." Lovino smiled deviously. :So I shot him in the shoulder and ran." Lovino looked up to see a paled Frenchman.

"He tried to do it…again?" Francis looked to Gilbert and then back to Lovino.

"Ah that's where I remember you from," Gilbert spoke up. "You were that little annoying kid Antonio trailed behind him!" Gilbert tightly tied off Lovino's wing and stood.

"What you know Antonio also?!" Lovino sttod up only to fall back down.

Francis nodded, "Oui, we do. We were all descending together." Francis walked into the kitchen. "Did you get more wine Gil?"

"Wait! You're telling me that Antonio was once Descending?" Lovino crawled to a bar stool and shakily stood.

"Oui, we were the best band of friends anyone knew. We were called the Bad Touch Trio, when we became Descending. Me for… well you know, Antonio for doing the same as me but with a young angel named Belle, and Gilbert for-" Francis' mouth was covered by Gilbert's hand.

"Speak another word about it and I feed you to Gilbird." Francis nodded and Gilbert's hand slowly released him.

"He'll tell you when he wants I guess. Anyway we were all sent to Italy at the time, that's where we met you, but you probably don't remember. Cause short after, beer brain lost his kid and mine well…. Let's just say he was a little too irresistible to me."

Lovino's eyes widened when he learned about his so called "guardian". _So that's why he has…episodes._

"Well, as you can see gilbert and I failed all ten of our assignments while Antoino completed his, thus the BTT has desolved." Francis dug through the cabinets.

"Huh, well then." Lovino said while he stood, only for his knees to give out. Before he could fall onto the ground, Lovino was caught by Gilbert.

"Idiot, don't you know you're supposed to rest after getting your wings mended?" Gilbert grumbled and picked him up bridal style. "Why does it seem that I have to carry you everywhere?" Gilbert carried him to a door and kicked it open.

"If it wasn't for you, you wouldn't have to carry me everywhere!" Lovino retorted.

"You have a point." Gilbert set Lovino down gently onto a bed. "Here you can sleep here for tonight, tomorrow I'll move you into the guest room." Gilbert got up and walked to the door.

"I what?! You expect me to stay?!" Lovino turned red in anger but with a little blush mixed in.

"Kesese~ Yes, that wing will take about a week to heal and I can't imagine you've found a place. Thus then you are staying here." Gilbert shut the door right as something hit against it with a loud thud.

"Tsk tsk, putting your play things in a cage won't get them to like you anymore than they already do." Francis said as he smirked in the kitchen.

"Lovino's not a play thing! I made a promise to my bruder that I would fix anything I break, that's it!"

"Sure, that would fool anyone but not me. I know that you fell for him the moment you met him, a long time ago." Francis got up and headed for the door.

"Fine, you can see right through me. Oh and how's that demon of yours doing?"

"She won't leave me alone! Michelle is obsessed, always wanting to turn me so I can be her partner! It's exhausting!" Francis ran his fingers through his perfect blonde hair.

"Yeah, I understand. Hey at least yours isn't a crazy psychopath! Geez I gotta be careful now, he's getting impatient, I have to fly everywhere and that's why I accidently hit Lovino." Gilbert sighed and patted Francis' shoulder. "Take care!"

Francis nodded and flew off. Gilbert walked back in and peeked into Lovino's room.

"Bastard I know you're there, get in or leave." Lovino said without facing the door.

"Geez I was just checking in on you." Gilbert walked into the room and sat on the floor. "So this is you're tenth attempt? Why do you care at this point?"

"I have a fratello who just became an angel that I have to protect, but I think the potato bastard's already got that covered." Lovino sighed and sat up. "So what did you do to get sent down here?"

"Kesese~ well nothing to extreme, actually I shouldn't have been sent here. I took the blame for my bruder's small slip up." Lovino looked at Gilbert astonished.

"What did the potato bastard do?" Lovino patted the bed next to him instinctively of which Gilbert didn't hesitate to act. Gilbert sat next to Lovino on the bed.

"Well, technically, he didn't do it either but of course when someone gets murdered because of race blame the German. An insignificant angel was murdered one night and it turned out that he was in fact Jewish, and it was of course blamed on the "perfect" German. Well since there was actually a trial, I stepped in, said it was me and ended up becoming Fallen right away." Gilbert sighed and continued his story. "That's when I promised that I'd fix anything I broke and met the other two."

Lovino sat through the entire story, wide eyed and mouth open. "That scone bastard didn't even investigate he just banished you!?" Lovino threw a tiny tantrum which caused Gilbert to laugh.

"Yeah he's kinda an ass." Gilbert smiled and stood up. "It's getting late, goodnight Lovino, pleasant dreams!" Gilbert exited the room and got sheets from the linen closet and made his way to the living room. He set up a makeshift bed on the couch and laid there, waiting for sleep to take him.

"…good night.." Lovino turned away from the door and lay there, trying to avoid sleep.

_If I sleep the dreams come back. I don't want them back._

Lovino tossed and turned but eventually succumbed to the heaviness of sleep.

The same feeling as before had returned. Lovino could not scream for help, run away, or cover his eyes.

_ Shit, Luciano was before this so this is number six? Crap who was this one?_

"Lovino! Come on outside it's so nice out!" A ten year old girl with short blonde hair and camo pants ran past Lovino.

_Shit Amelia! Not only my first American but aslo my first girl! No please no!_

A different Lovino appeared from inside the house. "But Amelia it's so bright out! And you dragged me everywhere already, why don't we do something less active?" Lovino chased after the girl pleading for her to come back.

"Catch me first! Then I'll cooperate!" Amelia ran into the small woods behind her hous, the woods she had known all her life.

_No you idiot! Don't let her do that!_

The past angel followed the girl in, but lost her. "Amelia! This isn't funny!" The angel walked around, searching in all the places he knew she would hide. "Amelia!"

Suddenly a dark figure brushed past the angel and into the shrubs in front of him. He quickly followed the figure, through the labyrinth-like wood. Before he could stop the figure to ask him about anything he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. He rolled onto his side and looked up at the sky. He watched as clouds rolled through the sky, birds flying to their nest, and felt a warm drop hit his forehead. Lovino reached up to his forehead and touched the substance.

"It smells like a rusty penny…" Lovino scrambled off the ground and looked up once more. "A-Amelia?" Lovino looked up at an oak tree and saw the young girl skewered on one of the branches. Her blonde hair stained red, her once bright blue eyes dull and glazed over, and hovering behind her was the dark figure.

"Doesn't she look lovely?" the figure came into view and went into human form. His violent purple gaze bore into Lovino's soul. "Hm I think I've seen you before, da?" The demon dropped from the tree and walked closer to the angel. "What a good little mess up, makes hunting for food so much more easier for me." Lovino looked up at the demon and noted his key features. White silvery hair, check. Violet eyes, check. Weird scarf, check. Innocent psychopathic smile, double check.

"Y-you bastard! Why can't you leave me alone!" Lovino knelt in place, fearing the demon infront of him.

"You are the one who finds me. You need to watch your children better. But I'm taking that one up there." The demon stretched out his leathery wings and flew up to Amelia. "Thank you for my meal. I suppose we'll being seeing each other soon, da?"

Lovino just knelt there, replaying the events but none making sense to him.

_Please I beg you, stop this! I've already experienced this so make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! _The current Lovino sat there not moving, mentally pleading with the nightmare when a familiar voice rang through his head. _"Lovino, wake up!"_

Suddenly the unmoving Lovino felt a warmth spread through his body, relaxing the invisible bonds securing him. Lovino reached out grasping nothing, and pulled it to him.

_"Lovino, wake up!" _

An unfamiliar light shone in Lovino's eyes causing him to jolt back, and then it went dark.

"Lovino wake up!" Lovino opened his eyes to find himself hugging a familiar Prussian. He could feel his eyes were wet and his throat was tight.

Gilbert looked at Lovino and pulled him into a hug. "Lovino, you were yelling in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" Lovino could barely make out audible words so he nodded his head. "You were saying something about a person named Amelia. Who was she?" Gilbert lifted Lovino off the bed and stood him up. "Come on lets go talk in the kitchen." Lovino nodded and walked behind him.

Gilbert grabbed some hot chocolate packets and put the water in the microwave. "Now then, who was she?"

Lovino sat on the couch and stared at the coffee table, like a frightened child.

"She's number six"

**Ok guys, im going to be gone for a week so no new chapters for a week or so. oh and thank you to Idea-explosion for writing a VERY thorough review. my response to your questions is that if it isnt answered now then it will be later. uh besides that, 3 reviews=1 chapter, so see ya!**

**~kp1314**


	6. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**hey guys~  
** **okay, one, im very sorry about not posting within my said time, things got busy. and then right as i was about to type it i got writers block. i will make you this promise, "within the next two weeks i will have a chapter or two up." if i dont abide this you can unless hell onto my arse. until then, ciao!**


	7. chapter 6

**Alright this is the real chapter six, sorry but i had to post a promise. **

Gilbert looked over and the frightened Italian and grabbed the now finished hot chocolate. "Number six? Kese six of what?" Lovino looked up at the man and tried to glare which only brought him on the verge of tears.  
"I wasn't just making up shit earlier, I've messed up nine times. So bastard, understand when I say six?" Lovino looked back down at the table and studied its features. Gilbert hesitantly sat next to him and set the steaming drink infront of the sulking Italian. Lovino looked at the mug then to Gil and repeated this for some time before picking it up. "What's this?"  
Gilbert dramatically dropped to the ground yet kept every drop of his drink in the mug. "You've never had hot chocolate?!" He pulled himself on the ground and rested his head on the Italian's lap. "That's not fair to anyone!" The younger one blushed unconditionally at the fact that Gil was so close.  
"Uh get off me, albino bastard." Lovino's voice cracked and he turned tomato red, as Antonio would say.

"Kese~ but you seem to like it." Gil smirked up at the blushing boy and sat up. "Anyways, this means this is your last chance right? Why do you want to go back so much, it's way awesomer here." Gil finished his drink and walked over to the fridge. "you don't have annoying choir boys singing all the damn time, you can go as you please, and I can drink good German beer!"  
"I did not! And it's my business, bastard." Lovino looked at the cooling drink and decided to try it.  
"Sure~ well you should get to bed it's almost three in the morning and I'd like to sleep."  
"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Lovino said sleepily.  
"well cause one, I saved your freaking life, and two, I can get you back to heaven. So shut up and sleep." Gil picked up the Italian and carried him back to the guest room.  
"Damn bastard! Put me down!" Although his words may have sounded threatening he didn't struggle much against the others hold. Gil chuckled and gently set the Italian down.  
"There, now for the last time, good night and see you in the morning. I'm making waffles for breakfast!" Gil walked out of the room leaving Lovino wide awake and somewhat confused. Lovino shrugged it off and lay down, slowly drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, as he said he would, Gilbert was making pancakes. Lovino would have slept in longer if it hadn't been for the obnoxious German singing that filled the entire apartment.

"Shut up albino bastard! Imma tryin to sleep!" Lovino shove his face into the soft bed and covered his ears with the pillow.  
Gil smirked and decided to sing louder and to turn up his ipod. "What did ya say? Turn it up? Alright!" Gil continued to sing the same song over and over while finishing the waffles. Little did he know that the Italian angel was standing behind him, his gun in hand, and was aiming right for his head.

"Now bastard, shut off the music and shut your face while I sleep!" Gil looked over his shoulder not seeming to care.

"It is my house, I'll sing if I wanna. Aiming a gun at me won't scare me ya know. I've fought and won a lot more wars with a sword and rifle than a modern gun. Shoot if you'd like, but after I finish the waffles." Lovino stared at Gil as if he were an alien, he walked over to the coffee table in the living room never breaking his gaze at him.

"you are one messed up person. Usually people are more scared of an ex mafia boss." Lovino shrugged and gazed about the place, still quite sleepy.

"Well when you're a Prussian, it doesn't. Waffles are done~" Gil got out two plates, put a waffle on each, and walked out to the table. Gil sat and then quickly got back up and ran to the pantry. "Almost forgot the syrup!"  
Lovino took a bite of his and smiled. "Where the hell did you learn to make these?!"

"Back during the second world war, a Canadian prisoner of war taught me. The syrup is the best part though." Gil sat back down and drown his poor waffle in syrup. "Birdie would drown his and mein got it was awesome tasting! Not nearly as awesome as me, but pretty awesome for food." Gil and Lovino quickly finished their breakfast and Lovino demanded seconds. "I don't have enough batter left for more waffles."  
"Then make something else out of it! Imma still hungry!" Lovino whined much like a child would.  
Gilbert thought about it and then got an idea. "Have you ever had Canadian style pancakes?" When Lovino shook his head Gilbert grinned from ear to ear. "Well that's what I'm making!" He started to work on the pancakes when I chirping was heard from outside the window. "Hey open the window would ya?"  
Lovino opened the window and in flew a bundle of yellow. "The hell?!"  
Gil patted the top of his head and the bundle of yellow flew over and perched on his head. "Gilbird meet Lovino, Lovino Gilbird." The yellow shook itself out to show it was in fact a small bird, it looked Lovino up and down and started chirping. "Hey! Be nice, he's a friend. I'm making Canadian pancakes by the way, I'll make you one if you want." Gil said to Gilbird causing Lovino to stare at him.

"You understand that thing?" Lovino looked at it, and he swore to god if it had a tongue it was sticking it out at him.

"Yeah, he was a gift from a very special person, I guess we grew attached and I started picking up on what she says." Gil shrugged and flipped two pancakes.

"uh-huh. Like I said before you're messed up." Lovino sighed and realized something. "Wait, last night you said you could get me back. How?"

Gilbert finished his pancake creations and walked over, Gilbird still perched on his head. "Simple, help you complete this last mission without screwing it up." Gil threw a smaller pancake up for Gilbird, which she quickly devoured.

Lovino scoffed and took a bite of his pancake. "Yeah right, I don't mess them up, some demon is always there to ruin it. He's a weird one too, last time he was wearing this long scarf in the middle of summer in Italy, doesn't he get hot?" Lovino shrugged and finished his pancake.

Gil sat frozen not eating, which Gilbird took as, 'eat this' and snatched the pancake before flying out the window with it. "Does the demon have grayish hair, purple eyes and have a Russian accent?"  
Lovino nodded. "Yea, why do you know him?" Lovino looked over worried at his new friend.

Gil smirked and shook off the previous shock. "Way more than I would like, he wants me to turn demon and be his mate."

**ooo snap. anyways sorry about this taking so long i really meant to only take a week off. so you know the drill 3 reviews would be nice, but im making an exception this time, i'll post the next soon, reviews or not. till then ciao!**


End file.
